


January 18, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''When I said you had me on a tight leash, I never meant this!'' Supergirl said as she scowled at the preacher.





	January 18, 2004

I never created DC.

''When I said you had me on a tight leash, I never meant this!'' Supergirl said as she scowled at the preacher wrapping a leash around her legs to prevent her from flying far.

THE END


End file.
